Revenio Deabus
by o0bLaCk-RoSe0o
Summary: The daughters of the moon have all turned seventeen and have chosen to stay on earth with their loved ones. The new daughters have failed and have been destroyed by the Atrox whom is now in human form. What will happen now that there are no daughters? Who
1. Prologue

~*~

****

Summary: The daughters of the moon have all turned seventeen and have chosen to stay on earth with their loved ones. The new daughters have failed and have been destroyed by the Atrox whom is now in human form. What will happen now that there are no daughters? Who will defend all the innocent people of LA? Who will Selene call upon now?

~*~

****

Info: Serena and Stanton live together with their daughter Selene named after the goddess of the moon. Jimena and Collin are happily married expecting a son. Catty lives with Tianna, and Vanessa lives with Michael and their daughter, Emma. 

~*~

****

Prologue: 

The Atrox laughed at the four lifeless bodies that lay before him. Now he would turn back into human form and be invincible. There would be no more daughters for two years, which would have been when the current daughters turned seventeen. Out of the shadows appeared Lebanon. "You have completed with your mission, therefore I will reward you with what you rightfully deserve master," said the warlock. He lifted his hand above the dark mist, which was the Atrox and recited an incantation that would turn the Atrox back into his human form. The mist twirled into a long spiral shape and then flashed white. There before Lebanon appeared a dark, dangerous figure. There before him stood the Atrox in human form, invincible. 

~*~

a/n: Hey sorry that the Prologue was so short… Well hey plz review and tell me what you thought so far. And If you're thinking this is another on of those gay future stories with the daughter I warn you don't think the same of this story!!! I promise that I will make this story worthy of your reading time and hey if it sucks then don't read it!!! Flamers are welcome, but if your going to post some flamer at least put down the reason why my story sucks, ppl!!! Well the first real chapter should be up soon!!! REVIEW!!!


	2. Duty Calls

a/n: k ppl every chapter will b from a different POV… this one is from Stanton's POV, so read up!!!

****

Revenio Deas

Chapter Two

__

Duties Call

"NO!" Stanton yelled awakening from the dream he had just had. He had received another vision from the Atrox, who was calling him. As prince of the night he had duties, but ever since Serena had become seventeen and bore him a beautiful daughter he hadn't given much attention to the Atrox. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Serena asked sitting up with a blanket wrapped around her warm body. Stanton gave her a slight nod realizing he was drenched in sweat. In his vision the new daughters of the moon had been destroyed and the Atrox was in its human form. 

"Go back to sleep," Stanton said kissing Serena's forehead. He seeped into her open mind and brought forth slumber. She slept beside him looking like the goddess she used to be, but not remembering her past life as a daughter of the moon, a goddess of Selene. Stanton pulled on some jeans and decided he should check up on their daughter. He kissed Serena's forehead once again and closed the door to their bedroom. 

"Stanton," a voice called him. Stanton froze knowing it was the Atrox. "Stanton, you've been ignoring your duties," said a harsh voice that belonged to a male. 

"Master I'm very sorry," Stanton said turning to face Him. He bowed his head in courtesy. 

"I let you live with the goddess you love. I let you keep your precious little treasure you call Selene. I let you do so many things Stanton and I gave you the position you're in," the Atrox shook his head.

"Sorry master," Stanton apologized looking down at the wood floor. 

"And what do I get?" the Atrox asked angrily. "I should destroy you! But I will not, for your wrong doing you must cross over at least one person every night." Stanton nodded. 

"Thank you," Stanton said relieved. 

"For I need an army. I am in human form," laughed the Atrox. Stanton looked up shocked. The vision was true! The Atrox stood before him, but luckily Serena was no longer a goddess and could not be harmed. Stanton stopped knowing the Atrox was reading his every thought. 

"You think your little wife can't be harmed. Well if you do not do as I tell you I will make her my bride," he laughed. Stanton tried hard not to send an attack at him. He glanced up at Him. The Atrox stood before him in flesh and bones. His hair black like the night and his eyes silver like the icy spirit he used to be. "Now go and do as I have commanded you," The Atrox commanded. Stanton nodded as the Atrox dissolved into a shadow and left him there. 

Stanton breathed heavily, anger pulsed through his veins. His muscles tensed and his hands turned into fists. He was loyal to the Atrox, but the Atrox in human form was cunning and treacherous. He couldn't be loyal to such an ancient evil and he had to stop the Atrox because if he didn't Serena and Selene along with all of humanity would be in grave danger. 

"Daddy?" called a sweet little vice. "Daddy who was that?" Selene asked her eyes looked terrified and she was on the verge of tears. She ran to him and hugged him. 

"It was just a friend," Stanton smiled at his beautiful daughter. He lifted her into his arms and hugged her gently. "Now what are you doing up? You know me and mommy don't like it when you don't go to sleep at night," Stanton said brushing her light brown curls out of her little face. Her blue eyes weren't as tense as before, but he couldn't manipulate her thoughts because she was so little he was afraid he might hurt her. 

"I know daddy, but I heard you talking to someone and I just wanted to hear," Selene giggled. "Daddy I'm thirsty," Selene nagged. 

"Let's go into the kitchen then," Stanton smiled and placed her down as he took her by the hand, leading her into the kitchen. She climbed onto a stool near the marble counter and swung her legs while humming a tune. Stanton got out a glass cup and poured some fresh water into it and handed it to her.

"Daddy who's the lady who always visits me?" Selene asked tilting her head from side to side smiling. Stanton had no idea what she was talking about and seeped into her mind. "Noooo," Selene said gripping her head. 

"What's wrong with daddy's little angel?" Stanton asked. Could she sense him in her head? 

"My head was ouwie," Selene said. Stanton pulled back wondering how she could feel him in her mind.

"Selene I want you to tell me about the lady," Stanton said as he bent down beside her and took her little tender hands in his. 

"She's a pretty lady," Selene smiled. "She comes when the moon is this big," Selene said bending her arms into a big circle. Stanton knew she was talking about the full moon. "She tells me to be a good girl and tells me stories of g-g-god-dd," Selene said trying to pronounce goddesses. 

"Goddesses?" Stanton asked. Could it be Selene? 

"How did you knows daddy? Well she tells me long stories and she sings to me too," Selene said nodding her head. "She told me to give mommy something-," Selene gasped and covered her mouth. 

"What?" Stanton asked as he gingerly removed her hands from her mouth. He began to push into her mind, but it was impenetrable. He pulled back shocked. Could Selene have powers? It had to do something when the goddess Selene.

"She told me not to tell," Selene said covering her mouth with her little hand. "I can't tell no one," Selene said shaking her head from side to side. Stanton understood and nodded. 

"Let's go to bed," Stanton said swinging her into his muscular arms. Selene giggled as he carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He lay her on her tiny bed and covered her with her fluffy pink blanket. "Good night sleeping beauty," Stanton said kissing her forehead. 

"Nooo daddy! Don't go the boogie man might come," Selene said pulling her blanket up to her chin. 

"There's no such thing as the boogie man," Stanton assured her. 

"Emma said there is," Selene nodded. Emma was Vanessa and Michael's daughter, who was also the same age as Selene, four years old. Serena had gotten pregnant three months before she turned seventeen and Vanessa had gotten pregnant a month before her seventeenth birthday. Stanton sighed remembering when Serena had chosen. Stanton was ordered to cross her over, but instead he gave up his immortality in exchange to live with Serena. He now looked twenty-two and Serena was twenty-one. "Daddy can you sleep with me?" Selene pleaded, causing Stanton's thoughts to vanish. "Please?" Selene asked giving him a cute pout. How could he not resist?

"Sure," Stanton smiled and lay down beside her.

"Yay," Selene cheered. "Can you tell me a story?" Selene asked hugging her stuffed animal. 

"Once upon a time… a long, long time ago," Stanton began. 

~*~ Half An Hour Later~*~

Stanton got up and left Selene's room quietly. He sat in the dining room, pondering whether or not to do as the Atrox commanded. Finally he remembered what the Atrox had said if he didn't. He got up and grabbed his car keys and reluctantly headed out the door to complete with his nightly task the Atrox had given him. 

a/n: k well ya I know the first chapter kinda sucked, but I'll try and make the nex one better, promise! Well REVIEW!!!


	3. Memories

****

Revenio Deabus

Chapter Three

__

Memories

Serena gripped her head as a painful scream escaped her lips. Pain seized her as she fell off the bed she lay upon. She tumbled onto the soft carpeting as she cuddled into a tight ball. She gripped her legs around her arms and tucked her head between her knees as memories from her goddess days came flooding back to her painfully. She was reliving everything. Now she knew, now she remembered: Jimena, Vanessa, Catty, Tianna, and herself were once goddess with powers. Jimena received premonitions, Vanessa could become invisible, Catty could travel back and forth through time, Tianna could move things with her mind, and she could read minds. Another painful wave hit her as her powers came back to her. Her eyes rolled back into her sockets as her body shook violently and she passed out. 

~*~ Half An Hour Later~*~

"Mommy," a small, frightened voice called her. A small hand shook her shoulder as Serena's vision returned to her. She saw a small blurry figure besides her knowing it was her daughter, Selene. Serena gathered her thoughts pondering what to do. Selene had come to her telling her, her new mission: to return the Atrox back to its human form. (a/n: Serena remembers everything and she's the old Serena now… just older… she's 21) Stanton! Where was he?! He was a follower, but not just any follower; he was Prince of The Night! How could he not have told her about her past? "Mommy?" Selene asked with a worried expression.

"Oh honey it's okay. Mommy's okay now," Serena smiled nervously as her tongue ring clicked against her teeth. (a/n: she still has all her piercing… she's only 21 and dat's NOT old kk… jus wanted to let everyone know) Serena pulled Selene into a loving mother-daughter hug. A warm sunshine smile appeared on Selene's face. Serena glanced out the window to gaze upon the full moon. What time was it?

"Mommy the moon lady told me to give this to you," Selene said as her hands searched the pockets of her light blue care bear pajamas. With her powers Serena gently pushed into Selene's mind to find that she was about to present her with her moon amulet. A tear slid down Serena's cheek as she caught sight of the amulet. Maggie, her mentor oand the other daughters had passed on. Serena quickly wiped away the tear as Selene let the amulet rest on the palm of Serena's left hand. "Mommy let me put it on you," Selene pleaded. Serena nodded quickly as she lifted her long layered, curly red streaked black hair. Serena planned on calling the rest of the daughters up as soon as she put Selene to bed even if it was late at night and where on earth was Stanton, her husband? As soon as the amulet rested on her creamy flawless skin a warm, pleasant and comforting vibe spread through her body and the old adrenaline got pumping again just the way it used to before a battle and as soon as she walked into Planet Bang… Planet Bang, she had been there for a couple of weeks now… (a/n: kk that club isn't just for high skoolerz ppl… only on certain nights… it even says in the books) 

"Selene, honey do you know where daddy is?" Serena asked kindly yet worried. What could Stanton be up to and at this time of the night? 

"No," Selene said shaking her head as her brown curls fell into her face. "Mommy I'm tired," Selene yawned. "Can I sleep with you?" Selene asked with her eyes half opened. 

"Sure," Serena smiled. She was so proud that she was the mother of such a sweet, caring, generous, and beautiful daughter. Serena tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. 

"Mommy where are you going?" Selene asked sitting up abruptly. 

"Just to get something to drink," Serena smiled, but she was really going to call up the other goddesses wondering if they remembered too. 

Serena picked up the black cordless phone as she dialed Jimena's number. No Answer. Serena called about five more times, but still no answer. Serena gave up and decided to call Catty.

"Hello?" Catty answered the phone. Serena could hear Tianna blabbing on about something in the background.

"Catty this is Serena and we need to talk. Can you come over right now?" Serena asked urgently. Serena couldn't talk to the goddesses on the phone it had to be in person. "With Tianna," Serena added.

"Serena do you… do you… do you re-remember?" Catty asked nervously. Serena knew exactly what she was talking about and could hear Tianna gasp in the background.

"Yes, come right away," Serena said and hung up and quickly dialed Vanessa's number.

"Hello?" answered a deep sleepy masculine voice. Serena knew it was Michael and could hear Vanessa demanding the phone in the background.

"Hello?" Vanessa answered this time.

"Nessa this is Serena can you come to my house right now," Serena asked her.

"Wait… do you-" 

"Remember? Yes," Serena finished for her. "Catty and Tianna are coming right now," Serena added. "Hurry," Serena said as she hung up. Vanessa lived only a couple houses away so she should be arriving any minute. Although this was something "big" appearances still did matter, so she rushed to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and put her hair back in a red scrunchie as she added on some make-up. 

As soon as she finished she heard a faint knock at the doorbell. Serena rushed out of the room and to the front door. A cold gust of wind pushed through the space between the door's frame and the door as Serena opened it. "Aunty Rena!" cried a small voice, which belonged to Vanessa's daughter, Emma. Emma was in her purple pj's, fuzzy pink flip-flops, and had her hair up in pigtails. Vanessa was wearing an oversized robe, which looked like it belonged to Michael, over silky red pj's with her hair held back in a ponytail.

"Hey Serena," Vanessa smiled. Serena pushed into her mind as she had done so many times before back in high school and found all her old memories. Memories of when she had first met Serena, memories of Hector, and memories of their old mentor, Maggie whom was also known as Penelope before. Serena pulled back with a smile on her face knowing that she was with the "old" Vanessa, the goddess Vanessa. "Emma wanted to come play with Selene, so I brought her along. Is Selene up?" Vanessa asked. 

"Can Selene play?" Emma asked tugging on Serena's red pj's. Emma's hand clutched on to her Bratz doll.

"Sure," Serena smiled. "She's in my room," Serena said as she watched Emma run through the hallway and into Serena and Stanton's bedroom. "Coffee?" Serena offered. 

"Yah, sure," Vanessa sanswered yawning. "So can you believe it? I mean what we once lived through? All we went through? Can you believe we were goddesses? Can you believe we're goddesses again? Can you believe we've got our powers back?!" Vanessa went on and on with her questions. 

"Yes I can believe… and this girls still got her powers in tip top shape," Serena said giving Vanessa a grin. "Can you still go-?" Serena began to ask.

"Invisible? Yah," Vanessa said cheerfully. "I have a feeling I can control my powers better now though," Vanessa said matter-of-factly. "I can't believe I ever loathed my power before, it was a gift like Catty used to say," Vanessa added. "So when's the gang getting here?" Vanessa asked as she sat down on a wooden stool. As if on cue the doorbell rang. 

"It's open!" Serena hollered and watched as Tianna and Catty's head peaked through. They walked in wearing their pj's.

"I've got my powers!" Catty cheered. "I remember," Catty's eyes widened. "I also remember Chris," Catty said sadly. 

"Look," Tianna said proudly as she concentrated on the door and shut it with her telekinetic powers easily. "This girl's still got it," she grinned. Serena smiled, but an ache in her stomach formed when she thought of Jimena and Stanton. Where was he? Where was she? Jimena was due any time now. Jimena was pregnant with Collin's son. Could the traumatic experience of reliving her memories of a goddess have triggered the birth of her unborn child? And where on earth was Stanton? Serena had a gut feeling that he was still a follower and was out. Stanton was a lawyer thanks to Serena's dad, who helped him get the job. However, every case Stanton had presented, had always been won and the only possibility of that happening was if he manipulated the people's thoughts. Althoug the one thing that worried Serena the most at this moment though was her best friend Jimena Castillo. 

(a/n: hey ppl well hope everyone liked this… I hope it doesn't seem lame and jus fur the info if ure wonderin "where is Derek?" well him and Tianna had a "big" fight and they broke up, so he moved away and she hasn't heard from him since… and yes Derek and Collin still know about Serena, Jimena, Catty, Tianna, and Vanessa being goddesses… well ya review ppl if u wanna read the nex chapter!!! Also if u can plz read my other stories: Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love, Living La Vida, and Daughters Of The Dark Moon which are all on FF.net. If u wanna read even more u can read Immortal Kiss on FictionPress.com and I've got the same pen name, so you ppl can check dat out if ya lyk and review it… nex chapter will be from Catty's POV (I tink… I still haven't written it, so ya), so till then… REVIEW!!!)


	4. Gathering

****

Revenio Deabus

Chapter Four

__

Gathering 

By: Prtychic_2007

Catty, Vanessa, Serena, and Tianna sat at Serena's kitchen table talking and remembering their goddess days. "Well you all know what we have to do now," Vanessa reminded them as she sipped her warm, delicious coffee. Catty knew exactly what Vanessa was talking about. If the Atrox remained in its human form he could do very evil things. Catty shuddered thinking about the Atrox and how she would have to face him sooner or later. 

"But without Maggie…" Tianna began, but stopped. The Atrox had taken Maggie's life. Although the Atrox had granted Maggie life for her until she saw the destruction of the Atrox, the Atrox didn't always keep his word. The Atrox was a cunning and treacherous person in human form who's only goal was to have more power, so he killed the Magna Mater, Maggie leaving the four remaining goddesses: Serena, Catty, Vanessa, and Tianna without their mentor. Jimena would have been the successor if she hadn't had gotten pregnant, so Selene called upon another successor… a mysterious, young and beautiful woman. The Atrox immediately found out and devised a plan. Finally the day came when Catty the last goddess made her choice to stay on earth and forget and the Atrox's plan was set into motion. The new and eager successor headed to Florida to where the new daughters of the moon lived. There she found the four goddess at the age of fourteen. Then one night they went to a party and one goddess was nowhere to be found. That goddess was the key, the one who could cause the transition between good and evil. The Atrox kidnapped the young naive goddess as a hostage and told the remaining goddesses if they wanted her back they would have to pay a high price. The goddess for the Magna Mater was the trade. The Magna Mater quickly agreed to the exchange, but she had no experience yet and no wisdom of this sort of stuff. The Atrox took the Magna Mater and stole her soul and trapped it into a precious red stone and her beautiful body turned to ashes. 

The Atrox had lied just the way it lied to Maggie and kept the key, the goddess and told the other three goddesses to meet the goddess in an old deserted alleyway, and so they did. The Atrox then struck with all his might and killed all four goddesses as the Atrox and stole their powers along with their lives. 

"Selene has chosen to call upon us, so surely she has some kind of plan for us," Catty answered quickly. Catty looked around remembering Stanton. Was Stanton still prince of the night? Could he be a follower still? What had happened to Chris? Then Catty wondered where Jimena was… "Hey Serena where's Jimena?" Catty asked. Catty had called Jimena before leaving for Serena and Stanton's house, but the only answer she got was from the answering machine. 

"I have no idea," Serena shrugged. Catty could sense Serena's worry along with Vanessa and Tianna's. "What if she's already you… know having her baby?" Serena asked the others. There was a very, very good chance of that happening knowing that Jimena was due anytime now and with her memories and powers coming back to her it definitely could have triggered the birth of her and Collin's son. 

"Did you call her up?" Tianna asked as she nervously glanced at the clock that hung above the sink.

"Of course I did… she's the first person I called," Serena snapped. Catty was shocked by Serena's response. Since when was Serena in a bad mood? Then Catty had a feeling it was because of… Stanton. Catty hid her thoughts from Serena not wanting her to get madder. Catty had a feeling Stanton was still Prince Of The Night and she didn't know what to think of his marriage with Serena now. She couldn't believe that Stanton hadn't told them their past lives. Would they have believed him? Would they have believed that they had had powers? Would they have believed that they were _goddesses_? At the thought of her reaction Catty smiled to herself. If Stanton had told them that Catty and Tianna would have been laughing their heads off, but they weren't at this moment.

"Chill Serena, what the hell's buggin' you?" Tianna asked slightly irritated. 

"Nothing," Serena said, but Catty knew she was lying.

"Serena why don't you just tell us instead of taking it out on us," Vanessa said calmly and smoothly. 

"Maybe we can help," Catty added. 

"Well… I think Stanton is still… you know Prince Of The Night. And I have no clue where he is…" Serena said nervously as she sipped her coffee. 

"Maybe he got some kind of call from work… Maybe people found some sort of new evidence for a case he's working on," Vanessa offered. 

"This late at night and without even letting me know?" Serena asked. 

"You're right he wouldn't do that," Tianna agreed. Catty had a feeling something important was happening at this very moment… but what? Jimena! It had to be Jimena why else wasn't she here? Instead of worrying about Stanton their natural enemy they should be worrying about Jimena.

"I think something might be going on with Jimena," Catty said as silence followed her comment. Catty watched her best friends wondering deep in thought. "I think we should maybe drive over to her house to check up on her…" Catty added. 

"I have the key to her house she forgot the other day," Serena said. "Why don't you three go and I'll wait here… that way if Stanton comes back I can ask him for some advice or any news he's heard," Serena offered. Catty knew that him keeping Serena's past life a secret from her was going to bring up a fight between them. 'I know if I were her I'd be pissed' Catty said to herself.

"Sure," Vanessa said getting up. "Can you watch Emma for me?" Vanessa asked a little worried. 

"You don't even need to ask," Serena smiled. "Sure and hurry up and call me if you here anything. 

"We've got our cell phones so don't worry," Tianna smiled. 

"Maybe I should stay…" Catty said glancing a Serena. "I mean just in case…" Catty added.

"Okay," Vanessa said and motioned her head to Tianna and rolled her eyes. Even though Vanessa and Tianna had known each other since high school and had been goddesses together Vanessa still didn't really get along with Tianna. Catty almost laughed at Vanessa's reaction and gave her a thumbs up when Tianna wasn't looking. 

"Bye!" Tianna waved as they walked out the door. 

"Bye," Vanessa muttered and followed behind Tianna.

"I can't believe they don't get along still," Serena rolled her eyes. 

"Need help?" Catty offered as Serena began to pick up the dishes. 

"No that's okay, why don't you go check up on the girls," Serena said as she placed the dirty dishes in the sink. 

"Are they in your room?" Catty asked as she began to walk towards the hallway. Two high-pitched screams came from Serena's bedroom both calling 'Mommy!'

Catty and Serena both dropped what they held and instinctly dashed to Serena's room…

( a/n: DunDunDun… What's happening to poor Emma and Selene?!? Well review if u wanna find out soon!!! kk hope that chapter wasn't THAT boring… Well the next chapter will be from Vanessa's POV, so hope you'll like it… As for MagzDD… Maggie I'm sooo not mean for like having Derek and Tianna getting into a fight!!! I have plans for Tianna… good plans that'll make up for that… you should know me better than that!!! Lol, kk well nex chapter should be up soon!!! If you ppl wanna read it you better REVIEW!!! Well ya tanx fur all the reviews so far!!! YOU GUYZ R THE BEST!!! I've never received that many reviews fur only lyk three chapter TANK U sooo much ppl!!! REVIEW)

(a/nn: sorry fur any mistakes!!! Anyone out there wanna b mah beta reader fur this story?!? Email me if so!!!!)


	5. Deserted

(a/n: I still NEED a beta reader fur my Revenio Deabus story!!! Any volunteers?!? Well read n review wen ure done!!!)

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Lynne Ewing's characters!!!

Revenio Deabus

Chapter Five

__

Deserted 

Vanessa and Tianna stood outside of Jimena and Collin's Victorian style two-story house. "Should I ring the door bell?" Tianna asked Vanessa. Vanessa shrugged and looked at the wooden door. The oak door had carvings of a crescent moon along with scattered stars along the top. Vanessa watched as Tianna rang the door bell. A cool, gentle breeze blew the wind chimes that hung near the door. "No answer…weird," Vanessa heard Tianna mummble to herself. 

"Try the keys?" Vanessa asked as she shivered. She gripped Michael's robe on tighter for more warmth. 

"I am," Tianna said as she fumbled with the key Serena had given them. Finally, after what seemed like forever Tianna turned the key, unlocking the door. A sigh of relief escaped Vanessa's pink glossy lips. For some weird reason Jimena's house at the moment was giving her the creeps.

"Hurry, I'm freezing out here," Vanessa said, gently pushing Tianna inside. Vanessa closed the door and leaned against it as she glanced at the wood flooring, which reflected the full moon. Vanessa clasped her moon amulet, which sent a warm and comforting vibe threw her body. "God this place is freakin me out," Vanessa muttered to herself and looked at the dark room her and Tianna stood in. From what she could see with the moonlight they were in Jimena and Collin's living room. 

"Me too," Tianna agreed with her. "Looks like nobody's home," she said as she flipped the switch to the light fixture that hung on the ceiling. The light spread through the room in a blink of an eye causing all the shadows in the room to vanish. 

"Jimena!" Vanessa called walking around the dark brown leather sofa that was placed near the wooden coffee table. Vanessa flipped the switch to the kitchen light and glanced around the deserted place. Where were Jimena and Collin and especially at this time? Maybe they hadn't heard the doorbell, so Vanessa decided they should split up and search the house. "Let's look around," Vanessa hollered to Tianna, who was walking towards the sliding door that led to their backyard. Vanessa shrugged to herself and decided to search upstairs.

Vanessa walked into Jimena and Collin's bedroom and paused. An odd sensation came over her. She felt the prescense of someone else… it felt like… Hector? She shrugged it off convincing herself it was her imagination because Hector was gone, destroyed, never to be seen again. The daughters had killed him long ago… about four years ago. The feeling left and Vanessa walked into the second bedroom nervously. 

She flipped the light switch, which lit up the room. "Wow," Vanessa gasped. The new baby's room looked amazing. It was painted a light blue. The room smelt of the new dark blue carpet. Vanessa walked over to the baby's white wooden crib and smiled. A little moon and star mobile hung above it. Vanessa grinned and looked up at the ceiling. It was painted like the night sky. It was black with a great big crescent moon in the center of it. Gold stars were painted all over, some with lights in the center. Vanessa walked out of the room turning off the lights. "Weird," she mumbled to herself. If the daughters had all forgotten their pasts why were they so drawn to images of the moon before? Vanessa had a tattoo just like Jimena's, a crescent moon, on her ankle. Serena had one tattooed too on her body. Only it was tattooed on the inside of her wrist. Catty and Tianna also had tatooes of the moon on their bodies. Catty had one over her right hip bone and Tianna had one on her back below her left shoulder.

The place looked fine and Vanessa decided to go back downstairs and check out the sitting room. Vanessa turned on the lights and walked over to a wet spot on the carpet. She knew exactly what that was. Jimena's water bag had broken right there. Vanessa quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Serena's number. No answer?! she hung up and tried again, but again there was no answer! Something must be wrong over there! Vanessa slipped the phone into her pocket and began to head out the door, but paused when she felt a weird feeling come over her again. She began her pace once again slowly towards the sliding door, which led to the back yard where Tianna was. She was so afraid. How could this be? She pushed back her fears knowing that she was a mother, a wife, and a goddess. Determined Vanessa spun around to face whatever was watching her. The feeling left and Vanessa was left standing there confused, seeing nothing. What was going on here? 

Vanessa stopped and pulled on her thinking cap. _If Jimena was about to have her baby she would have definitely called them_, Vanessa said to herself. _And what the hell's following me?_ Vanessa was interrupted by a scream. Whatever it was, it had to be the same thing that had been following her. She shut her eyes tight and clutched her moon amulet and concentrated fast. Her molecules quickly expanded, faster than they had ever before. Her legs were gone along with her upper body and arms when she heard Tianna scream again. Finally she was invisible and floated high above the floor. She floated over to an open window and jerked her molecules forward through an open window. Outside she waited for a gust of wind to blow her over to the backyard quickly. 

She caught a strong gust of wind and sailed next to the side of the house, around the corner, and to Jimena and Collin's backyard. There before her stood Tianna looking terrified. Her hands were were searching the air for something, but what? Vanessa finally pulled herself lower to the ground and concentrated on pulling her molecules together. Finally she stood there herself again and looked at Tianna confused. 

"Vanessa!" Tianna sighed relieved. 

"What? What's going on?" Vanessa asked as she walked towards Tianna.

"It was weird… I was actually… scared? I felt something. I saw something. M-my feet were like disappearing," she said totally freaked out. 

"Okay…" Vanessa said. She remembered what she saw in the sitting room. "I know where Jimena and Collin are."

"Where?" Tianna asked now herself again. 

"The hospital… well I think so because her water bag broke in the sitting room," Vanessa informed her.

"Did you let Serena and Catty know?" Tianna asked as she inspected the trees in the yard. 

"No, there was no answer," Vanessa said worried. "I think we should go," she said glancing back at the house. Tianna nodded. 

"Let's get to Serena's," Tianna agreed. 

Vanessa walked to the back patio and opened the sliding door with Tianna following close behind her. Could Tianna have been going invisible? If so, how? Then she heard Tianna scream behind her. Now what?! Vanessa twirled around to see Tianna disappearing before her very eyes! What the hell was happening here? Vanessa swallowed hard and summoned her powers. This was something very big, so why wasn't Tianna reciting the prayer? They said it in times of great danger. Then Tianna's entire body disappeared! "Tianna!" Vanessa shrieked. She could send forth an attack, but she didn't have a target. Vanessa panicked not knowing what to do! Tianna was invisible, Serena wasn't answering the phone, and Jimena was probably giving birth to her son! What was she to do? Should she leave? Should she stay for any sign of Tianna? 

(a/n: hey ppl r u all wonderin wuts happening to Tianna?!? Well you'll find out in the next next chapter… wen I say next next chapter it's cuz the nex chapter will be on Serena, so you'll get to find out what's happening to Emma and Selene… gee I wonder wut?!? Lol, so review and THANK U fur all the reviews so far, u ppl r great!!! N if u wanna know wen I'm updating then jus give me ure email and I'll let u know or else u can add me to your Author Alert thingy, well till the next chapter…)

(a/nn: I NEED a beta reader!!!!!!!)


	6. Shadows

(a/n:hey ppl THANKS for all the reviews I've been getting!!! U ppl r the best!!! Lol, and I hope to receive more ;)… well here's chapter six… any1 out there wanna be a beta reader for this story?!? Email me if so…)

****

Revenio Deabus

Chapter Six

__

Shadows

****

Meanwhile at Serena's…

Serena ran to her bedroom where her daughter, Selene, and Vanessa's daughter, Emma were playing. Seconds ago she had heard screams from her bedroom and was now running as fast as she could to her daughter. 

"What's wrong?" Serena asked gasping for air. She stood in the doorway with Catty at her side. 

"Why'd you guys scream?" Catty asked, her breathing slowing down. The two girls sat on the bed frozen with the look of fear on their faces. Serena rushed to her daughter, pulling her into her arms.

"Baby what's wrong? What happened?" Serena asked her frightened daughter. Catty was also doing the same with Emma. 

"A-a-a sh-shadow," Selene answered, trembling in Serena's arms. What did they see that scared them so much? Could the shadow Selene was talking about be the Atrox? "It-it turned into a m-man," Selene said burying her face in Serena's arms. 

"Can you remember what the man looked like?" Serena asked softly. "Can you tell mommy about the man?" Serena asked. Selene nodded.

"He had dawk (dark) hair and he had we'od (weird), scaywie (scary) eyes," Selene answered remembering. Catty immediately glanced at Serena. 

__

The Atrox. Serena spoke into Catty's mind. Catty nodded. 

"Did he say anything?" Catty asked. Emma slightly nodded. 

"He asked for uncle Stanton," Emma said shakily. 

"How about you two go to sleep," Catty said changing the subject. "It's getting late, so why don't you to go to sleep." Serena knew that her daughter, Selene wouldn't be up to this, so she came up with a better idea. 

"How about you two watch a movie here, you guys can watch _Finding Nemo _and I'll bake some cookies for you two," Serena smiled nervously. The Atrox looking for Stanton? Stanton was still a follower. How could he have lied to her? How could he not have told her, her past? Why? How could he do this to her? She froze remembering how sometimes she thought his eyes seemed phosphorescent at night, and he'd always tell her it's her imagination. Anger filled her. Her face heated up as pressure built inside of her. _How could he? _Was all she could ask herself. How could she trust him now? He may be her husband, but he was a follower, Prince Of The Night. 

"Hello? Serena snap out of it," Catty said waving her hand in front of her face. 

"Huh? O, right," Serena said, her thoughts vanishing and her anger fading. "So you little angels wanna watch a movie?" Serena smiled. 

"Ya," Emma and Selene replied in unison happily. 

"Okay, aunty Catty will go get the movie from the living room while I start making the cookies," Serena said. 

"Yay," Emma said wiggling in her place.

"Mommy can you make the chocolate chip cookies?" Selene asked smiling. 

"Sure honey," Serena smiled as she turned on the TV and DVD Player, which were placed in front of her bed, her and Stanton's bed. 

"Movie," Catty said handing Serena a DVD disc. Serena took it and placed it in the little tray that popped out and pressed the OPEN/CLOSE button. Soon the DVD menu came on and Serena took the remote control and clicked on the PLAY button and walked out with Catty at her side. 

"Geez, so much in one night," Catty sighed. 

"Ya," Serena agreed with her. "Jimena, Stanton, and now the girls," Serena sighed as they entered the kitchen. "I'll make the cookies and you can just kick back for a while," Serena smiled as she walked to the fridge. 

"I'll help, besides you know how much I love cookie dough," Catty smiled. 

"I'm making the fast kind, where all you do is scoop the dough onto the tray and stick it in the oven," Serena said pulling out a container of cookie-dough from the fridge. 

"Can you get a tray and spoon and pre-heat the oven?" Serena asked as she slammed the fridge door shut and searched for the foil in the cabinets and some PAM, to grease the tray. 

After the cookies were made Serena and Catty sat on her leather sofa flipping through the channels. Deep inside Serena knew something terrible was going on and that there was something very very wrong going on at the moment. 

"Maybe we should call the hospital," Catty spoke up. "To find out if Jimena is alright," Catty added quickly. 

"There's like a zillion hospitals here in Cali," Serena said, but she knew that Jimena wasn't in a hospital because she would have called, right?

"What about Vanessa and Tianna? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Catty asked nervously. 

"Ya," Serena answered, worried thoughts came flooding to Serena. "What about the Atrox? How could he have scared the two poor girls like that? What an a-" 

"Oh my gosh!" Catty jumped out of her seat. 

"What?" Serena asked confused. 

"The Atrox is back! He killed the last goddesses, he's looking for Stanton, he's probably going to do something to the girls, and what about Tianna and Vanessa!" Catty said walking back and forth muttering to herself. 

"Catty, stop and breath," Serena almost laughed. 

"He's probably headed there right now!" Catty stormed. 

"Okay, okay, so what do we do?" Serena asked, the old adrenaline pumping. 

"Okay… We obviously gotta go find them and like find out what's going on with Jimena cause we haven't heard a thing from her," Catty said logically. Wow, Serena was impressed with Catty. "But one of us have to stay and like keep an eye out for the girls and like just in case Stanton comes home, so you should stay. I'll go to Jimena's where Tianna and Nessa are, but wait! This could be a plan! The Atrox might want to lure me there leaving you here vulnerable, and plus you're the key! You can switch the balance between good and evil," Catty said going on and on. 

"Catty stop!" Serena said getting fed up with her rambling on and on. Lately Serena had become very edgy, probably because it was her time of the month. "You have to go no matter what because there is something definitely wrong going on there and plus you don't have to worry about me," Serena smiled. "Look I can handle myself, and don't worry I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? So then I guess I should go and check on them?" Catty said nervously. Catty was usually not the nervous type, she was usually outgoing and carefree, but with the Atrox in human form it must definitely have flipped a switch somewhere in her.

"Yes, go, " Serena smiled. "And remember to call me as soon as you get there," Serena reminded. 

"I will, but before I go… you think I could borrow clothes? I hate being in my pj's outside of my apartment," she laughed. 

"Go ahead."

"Thanks," Catty smiled. "You're the best." And with that Catty hurried to Serena's room leaving Serena alone in the living room. 

"Alone," Serena sighed as she collapsed onto the leather sofa. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cold, smooth leather. She expanded her mind and pushed outwards. She found Selene and Emma's thoughts, Catty's thoughts, and… Stanton's thoughts!!!

"Stanton?!" Serena shot up. A shadow glided across the room and froze. Serena took a step back knowing it was him. "Stanton," she murmured angrily. Stanton turned back into solid form and stood before her in shock. 

"How did you know I was a shadow?" Stanton asked with a look of surprise on his handsome face.

__

How do you think? Serena snapped back into his mind. She noticed him staring at her amulet, which was currently glowing. 

"How can this be? You're a goddess again," Stanton said seeming confused; obviously he wasn't aware of the new news.

"I don't know, lt's see maybe because the Atrox is back in it's human form and killed the new goddesses, so Selene called upon us, the last generation of goddesses," Serena answered frustrated with him. How could he not have told her, her past? 

"Serena I can explain-" Stanton said, but just before he could say more Catty entered the room. 

"Stanton? Whoa okay I better get the hell out of here before you two start arguing like cats and dogs," Catty said and quickly grabbed her keys and left them standing there. This was definitely going to get ugly.

"It was your responsibility to tell me!" Serena yelled at him. It was! He, her husband was supposed to tell her these kinds of things. Wasn't he? YES.

"Ya, and what was I supposed to tell you Serena?" He asked. They hardly ever argued, but everything was about to be let loose now. "O ya Serena by the way you were once a goddess, when you were in high school," he said sarcastically.

"Still you should have tried!"

"You wouldn't have believed me," he reasoned. 

"You could have told me what you were! A follower, prince of the night! If you showed me what you could, your powers I would have definitely believed you," she snapped back. 

"You would have become overwhelmed with fright and probably left me and taken Selene with you!" he said, his voice arising. "Look Serena, you know I don't like it when we fight, so why not talk this over calmly?" he asked calmly. 

Before Serena could answer she heard a scream from outside! "Catty," Serena gasped and ran out the living room and to the front door with Stanton behind her.

(a/n: DunDunDun… What's up wit Catty?!? What's gunna happen with Serena and Stanton?!? What about Tianna and Vanessa?!? And Jimena where is she?!? We haven't heard a thing about her yet!!! Lol, well all the answers to ure questions will SOON be answered!!! Lol, and sorry I can't help myself to adding a cliffhanger at the end, lol… it's just so so so tempting, lol… well till the next chapter!!! Lataz and BTW sorry chi fur the cliff, I promise to update soon, after my stupid semester exams *raises right hand* and after they're over I'm having my Christmas break, so I'll update as much as possible!!!)


	7. Defenseless

(A/n: Hey ppl I just wanted to apologize for not posting in a long long time, sorries!!! And I also wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews, u guys rock! But yea I promise that'll I'll try post new chapters sooner unless I get damn writer's block again, so read up and review… u know reviews could speed up my postings, lol)

~*~

****

Revenio Deabus

Chapter Seven

__

Defenseless 

****

Outside where Catty is… (Before she even screams)

Catty closed the door behind her and rolled her eyes at the yelling coming from inside the house. She smiled to herself as she imagined an old couple arguing, which would probably be them way in the future. 

"Catty," she heard someone whisper from behind her. Her eyes widened in alarm as she took careful steps off the front porch and onto the green lawn.

"Who's there?" Catty asked searching her dark surroundings. Whoever this was better answer before she showed him what her goddess powers could do to the stranger. She paused and waited for an answer, but all she heard were the wind chimes. She must be imagining things especially this late at night. She searched her pockets for her car keys and finally found them. 

"Catty," she heard again, this time she knew she wasn't hearing things. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around and checked her moon amulet. It was letting off a low glow, which was probably from Stanton. 

"Who's there?" she asked again and looked around the front lawn. She saw no one and nervously walked over to her silver convertible MX-5 Miata. She turned off the car alarm and shoved the key into the lock, but dropped the keys when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She was about to turn when she saw a shadowy figure appear before her and she immediately noticed her amulet glowing. Now there were two figures. "Great," she muttered to herself and turned behind her to check if the presence she'd felt earlier was still there, but it was gone. 

"What do we have here? A goddess," the shadowy figure turned into a man and stood on the other side of her car. She could feel his power like spiders crawling over her body, she knew immediately who this was. It was the person she feared the most, it was the Atrox in human form. 

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice calm. She hid her fear and took two steps back.

"Let me guess you must be Catty, the one who is the heir to the Secret Scroll. Am I right?" he asked. She studied him; dark black hair, piercing blue eyes, muscular body, and dark attire. 

"What do you want, Atrox?" she asked taking a bold step forward and walked gracefully towards him. She was not going to let him see her fear, and blocked her mind to him although she was sure he could penetrate right through it without breaking a sweat.

"What I want…" he said sarcastically and pretended to think about it. "I want all the goddesses dead," he stated flatly. Catty's muscles tensed as she heard his last words. Fear took over and she panicked, letting her defenses down. She took a few quick steps back when he sent a powerful force to her. He was incredibly strong and the wave of invisible power hit her hard causing her to stumble back. 

"You ass-" she cursed, but couldn't finish her word when he sent her another powerful and deadly wave towards her. She screeched in pain and doubled over and fell to her knees. She couldn't summon her power because he was somehow draining her of it. She felt so weak and vulnerable, but she wasn't going to die like this. She gathered what little power she had left and sent it to him, but he blocked it and sent it back towards her. 

"Catty!" she heard Serena scream as she ran to her with Stanton close behind her. Soon enough Serena was at her side. "Back off!" she warned the Atrox, but he only smirked at her warning. Catty fell on Serena as she coughed up blood and clutched her body. The pain was unbearable and she couldn't handle it anymore. How could he be so powerful? "I warned you!" Serena shouted at him as he took a few steps forward. Serena placed Catty gently on the grass and stood to face him.

"You think that your little powers are strong enough to beat me?" he laughed coldly. Catty's vision was blurring as she watched Serena walk towards him. She could feel Serena summoning her goddess powers; those of Selene and Hekate.

"Serena don't" Stanton said hold her back, but she pulled free and continued walking towards him. Serena looked pissed and she could feel Serena's power growing. "You," she said to the Atrox, their eyes locked and she knew they were probably having some sort of mental conversation. Catty struggled to stand, and was finally up when she felt the presence she'd felt earlier behind her. Before she could turn their hand had covered her mouth in the blink of an eye and her eyes widened as she slowly disappeared becoming invisible, a gold shimmering light and finally she was completely invisible. What was going on? She was to week to fight against the force, which felt like angel wings soothing her soul. She felt so light and peaceful and was swallowed into a deep sleep…

~*~

(A/n: What's happened to Catty? What'll happen with Serena and Stanton? What about Tianna and Vanessa? Where the hell is Jimena? And most importantly who's watching the girls…plz review and I promise I'll update as soon as possible and sorry the chapter was so short, till mah next chapter, lataz readers)

(A/nn: I need a beta reader, so I u'd lyk to volunteer then jus leave a review saying so and leave ure email address or u can just email me, either way is fine)


End file.
